1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportation and display case for holding a plurality of individual small articles such as pralines which are stored on a plurality of levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of containers for holding individual small articles such as pralines are already known. Individual small articles of this type are not only stored in boxes but also in containers of different forms. However, these individual small articles are not generally sold individually as the packaging costs and time required to unpack the small articles, for example, in discount stores or supermarkets, are too high.